


Hypocrisy

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Assault, Butt fetish, Buttcrush, Cannibalism, Chara is a prostitute, Chores, Cleaning, Compression socks, Condescending Frisk, Cruelty, Cunning Frisk, Deals, Determination (Undertale), Discrimination, Don't do this crap to people in real life kids, Douchey Frisk, Evil Frisk (Undertale), Exhaustion, F/F, Farting, Fate Worse Than Death, Fear, Fear of Death, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fetish, Fetish Content, Financial Issues, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Forced Relationship, Forced liquid consumption, Frisk STOP, Frisk hates prostitutes, Frisk is a dickhead, Frisk is disgusting, Frisk is the WORST, Frisk needs to die, Frisk takes any chance they get to abuse Chara, Frisk will eventually get her karma, Giant Frisk, Good Chara (Undertale), Grocery Store, Gyms, Hands, Hatred, Hurt No Comfort, Hypocritical Frisk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do not support rape nor discrimnation against prostitutes, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kudos are appreciated, Licking, Lies, Macro/Micro, Manipulation, Manipulative Frisk, Melting, Mentions of Cancer, Near Death Experiences, Nicknames, No Mercy, Non-Consensual, Not a Love Story, Older Chara (Undertale), On Hiatus, Pain, Panties, Potions, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-righteous Frisk, Sexual Slavery, Shrinking, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Slut Shaming, Smart Frisk, Smug Frisk, Socks, Soft Chara, Squeezing, Stalking, Stomach Acid, Straight Chara, Struggling, Swearing, Tears, The universe must hate Chara or something, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tiny Chara, Torture, Underwear, Verbal Frisk, Victim Blaming, Vomiting, WTF, Walking, Whining, Why Did I Write This?, and yet Frisk makes Chara - a stranger - their sex slave, because they bang strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Frisk is a jerk who DESPISES prostitutes. So, one day, she shrinks Chara, a well known prostitute and porn actor, and forces her to be her sex slave.





	1. Chara's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/gifts).



> Please read ALL the tags before going into this.

Frisk hated prostitutes for one reason: they went around having sex with complete strangers. Of course, Frisk was also a bit jealous of them. After all, their sex life was non-existant. So, one night, they finally had enough and started stalking Chara. Everywhere Chara went, Frisk went. Frisk finally followed Chara into a grocery store. Chara walked into the bathroom. Frisk ran up behind Chara, forced her onto the ground, and, before Chara could cry out for help, Frisk forced a liquid down their throat, which was a shrinking potion. Chara shrank until she was one inch tall. “Okay, ant-girl, from now until the end of time, you are going to be my sex slave, which should be fine with you, considering you are a prostitute AND porn actor. I can’t have other people seeing you, so you’re gonna be going in my underwear now,” Frisk announced casually as if this was acceptable. Frisk reached down and grabbed Chara.

 

“Stop this! I’m a person like you!” Chara yelled, stuggling in Frisk’s grasp, which prompted Frisk to tighten her grasp. “No, you’re a slut, I’m respectable,” Frisk argued as she stuck Chara in the back of her underwear. Chara couldn’t believe this. The only reason she had sex with those strangers and become a porn actor was because her mother had cancer and didn’t have enough money to treat it. Frisk’s assumptions were disgusting. What the fuck was wrong with her?

 

Frisk exited the store. Every movement caused Chara to get sucked deeper into Frisk’s butt until she was eventually trapped inside Frisk’s anus. Frisk finally entered her house. Frisk entered her bedroom and sat down on her bed, causing Chara to scream in pain. Frisk didn’t hear Chara’s scream though and let out a fart, causing Chara to gag and her eyes to tear up from the smell. Frisk got off of Chara and forced her to rub her smelly feet. After 2 hours of rubbing Frisk’s dirty feet, Chara whined, “Can I stop now? I’m tired and I don’t even get anything out of this.”

Frisk smiled sinsterly and replied in the sweetest voice, “Tell you what; I’ll let you stop. However, there is one more thing you must do for me. I have 200 shirts, 400 socks, and 600 undies that need to be washed. If you wash them all by 6 AM, I’ll let you sleep for as long as you want. However, should you fail me...hehe…….. **I’ll eat you.”**


	2. Chara’s chores

That was all Chara needed to hear. Chara jumped off the bed and started crawling towards the pile of clothes. Frisk smirked before falling asleep. Chara gagged from the odor. She sighed before grabbing a sock and trying to move it across the floor, but it wouldn’t budge. It was too heavy and big to be moved by Chara. This was the reason why Frisk had given Chara the chore in the first place.

 

Chara was determined to move the sock. With the power of determination, she managed to move the sock a couple inches. She contiuned moving the sock until she reached the washing machine. She turned on the machine and stuck the sock inside.  **200 shirts, 399 socks and 600 undies to go.** Chara went back into Frisk’s room and grabbed another sock and stuck it in the washing machine.  **200 shirts, 398 socks and 600 undies were left.** Chara grabbed a shirt and moved it to the machine.  **199 shirts, 398 socks and 600 undies were left.** A few minutes passed and Frisk’s alarm went off. Chara still had  **198 shirts, 200 socks, and 536 undies left to wash.**

 

“Oh, did I set my alarm for 10 minutes? Woops,” Frisk laughed. It was obvious they had set the alarm that way on purpose. “Ah well, since I’m already awake, I should see how much progress you’ve made.” Frisk looked at the pile. “Well, you didn’t wash all of them, so I’m going to eat you now.” Before Chara could react, Frisk stuck her in her mouth and swallowed her. Chara screamed as she landed in Frisk’s stomach. “Don’t worry, I’ll barf you back out once I’ve finished washing all my clothes, but that’ll take a while, so you’d better get comfy in there.” As Frisk washed the clothes, Chara screamed in pain as her legs were melted by Frisk’s stomach acids. Eventually, Frisk barfed Chara out.

 

“Now that all my clothes have been washed, it’s time for us to sleep. I have the perfect place for you to sleep...in my compression socks.” Frisk placed Chara in her compression socks. “I’ll be putting those on in the morning, so be prepared for that,” Frisk said as she placed Chara inside her left compression sock.


	3. Chara’s Torture

Chara desperately tried to climb out of the sock all night, but it was no use.

 

In the morning, Frisk got up and placed her feet inside the compression socks. Her feet muffled Chara’s screams. Frisk walked to the Gym. As Frisk worked out at the Gym, Chara nearly drowned in Frisk’s sweat. Eventually, Frisk returned to her house.

 

“Wow, what a day… Okay, ant-girl. Lick up all the sweat from my foot or I’ll put you back in my stomach. Considering your legs got burned off last time, I don’t think you want to go back in there, so you’d best do as I say.” Chara was still trapped inside the hot, sweaty, smelly compression sock and they still had to do this shit for Frisk??? Frisk truly was a sadistic cunt. With a groan, Chara started to lick up the sweat from Frisk’s foot, wanting to kill herself as she was forced to endure Frisk’s disgusting foot taste. Once all the sweat was gone, Frisk took Chara out of the sock and sat on them before saying, “Now, lick up all the sweat from my ass,” Frisk ordered, knowing completely well that her sitting on Chara was making the job harder. Chara licked up all of Frisk’s sweat.

 

Frisk chuckled.

 

“I’m impressed. Normally I would get off of you as a reward for all your hard work, but I’m so comfy. You’re like a cushion for me. So, I’m just gonna lay back and eat some beans. Don’t expect me to get up quickly. I’m gonna sit here until I feel like getting up.” It was going to be a long night indeed.


	4. Hiatus

This story will not be updated anymore for 5 more years. Sorry for the problem. I apologize in advance. Thank you all for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't like this, please don't leave hate comments on here. I appreciate constructive criticism, but leaving comments like "This sucks" or "Kill yourself, f****t" are rude, aren't going to help me improve, are a waste of my time and your time and make you look like a miserable dumbass with nothing better to do.
> 
> Anyways, guys, thank you all for reading! Have a good day/night!


End file.
